


All's Fair in Love and Mario Kart

by Meskeet



Series: Running The Same Race All Over Again (Unrelated Mosh Pit of Cartinelli Aus) [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badly Timed Proposals, Cartinelli - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mario Kart, That's it, fucking cute as fuck, i'm trash, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meskeet/pseuds/Meskeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Angie is the self proclaimed "Brooklyn Bombshell" of Mario Kart and Peggy is incredibly competitive. </p><p>Based off the two prompts "poorly timed proposals" and "did you just blue shell me on our date?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fandom, I'm trash. Fluffy OTP writing trash, but trash nonetheless. Nice to meet y'all. 
> 
> RebelAngel11, my partner in crime, does a terrible thing where the second I mention the words "cartinelli" and "fluff" in the same sentence she encourages me to write whatever floating around in my brain. 
> 
> Disclaimer : I haven't played the wii version of Mario Kart for years, because I am intensely competitive and apparently take games too seriously. "Brooklyn Bombshell" is a phrase suggested to me by my dear Rebel. 
> 
> I can be found at tumblr as justthebones, and I do take prompt requests. Just drop a message in my ask box and I'll fill what sends my way.

"That’s right! The Brooklyn Bombshell wins again. Am I the queen or am I the queen, Pegs?”

There’s nothing like the sweet feeling of victory as Angie sails over the finish line in first place _again_ , her entire half of the TV screen flashing a triumphant YOU WON! at her. Five seconds later, Peggy crosses the line in a relatively respectful but generally unremarkable third place.

“You are the queen,” Peggy agrees dutifully, even as she presses her cold toes against Angie’s legs and stretches forward to snatch up her drink.

“You bet I am, English,” she agrees after one of their long pauses, relaxing into the comfort of the small sofa Howard had provided with the apartment.

The TV flickers, colors fracturing, and Angie swears. Peggy laughs, bringing them to the character selection menu. “When are you going to finally admit defeat?” Angie asks as she selects the worst character she can think of - it nearly makes her gag to confirm _Koopa Troopa_ over Baby Daisy as her selection. It’s a hard sacrifice to make, and she hopes Peggy appreciates her torment.

It’s a little petty to be basking in her winning streak, but considering Peggy is the most competitive person Angie knows (even if Peggy generally has a good reason for being a smug little shit, being practically flawless and all), Angie can’t help but grin and say, “The tables have turned, haven’t they? I told you I’d pay you back for the arm wrestling debacle of 2012.”

Peggy scowls at her, hits the item button with more force than necessary, and smiles when a red shell sends Koopa freakin’ Troopa skidding into the water where he sinks below the surface and probably drowns in a horrible manner. “I know where you sleep, Angela darling.”

“Ohhh, we’re on a full name basis, _Margaret_?” Angie rolls her eyes as her Bullet Bill runs over Toad, Bowser, and Peach in quick succession. Peggy’s one of those players that throws her whole body into turns, so she almost falls into Angie’s lap as she tries to save Mario from the same fate. She goes into the water, dying almost where Koopa Troopa had met his untimely fate earlier. “Excuse me, I can’t hear you over the sound of me kicking your ass.”

* * *

Angie wins the next race and the next race. And the next race. And the next one, too. The only reason why she hasn’t won the current one is because they’re just on lap 2. Once she realized playing Koopa Troopa doesn’t actually provide that much of a handicap, she goes back to Baby Daisy and focusses on annihilating the NPCs.

She can practically see the smoke pouring out from Peggy’s ears, which is bad news for her chances of getting laid tonight but great entertainment while it lasts.

Although Peggy’s calmed down a little with the whole _I’m going to turn by flinging my body around along with the wii remote,_ she’s still impressively erratic with her movements and looks one red shell away from turning lethal. There’s been a few times where she’s almost tumbled off the couch midrace - Angie, on the other hand, is quite content to absolutely dominate the racing field from where she’s lounging amid the couch cushions.

Yep, Peggy - now perched on the armrest of the sofa - definitely appears to be reaching for her gun.

“Another?” Angie asks sweetly, tying off the end of her braid as Peggy crosses the finish line. Considering she hadn’t started tying it until after she finished the race, she feels plenty smug.

“One more,” Peggy says, as though she hasn’t said the same thing at the end of the last two races as well.

“It’s not going to save you,” Angie feels the need to point out as the countdown starts for Moo Moo Meadows.

* * *

 

When Peggy crashes into a cow at the same time Angie crosses the finish line, Angie risks her lovely face in order to swoop in and kiss her on the cheek. Distracted by Angie, Peggy drops from fourth into sixth place.

Deciding discretion trumps valor and hoping to get out of arm's reach before Peggy noticed the change in ranks, Angie flees into the kitchen.

“Need anything thing to drink?’ she asks, even as Peggy drops from English into German and rants at the television. “I’ve watched enough Hitler Rants videos to understand what you’re saying!”

The German falters and is replaced by Russian. Angie rolls her eyes, grabbing two beers from the fridge and plopping down on the sofa. The glare Peggy gives her is one Angie has seen make grown men cry.

Angie smiles and hands Peggy the open beer, adding sweetly, “We can take a break if you need a moment to cool down.”

* * *

 

After three more races, Angie’s starting to worry about Peggy’s impending apoplexy and her possibilities of getting laid ever again. Pegs hasn’t touched her beer at all, which leaves Angie sitting on the couch, one foot in Peggy’s lap, as she watches a perfectly good beer grow warm and flat.

She’s taken to stealing sips out of Peggy’s drink between races, and luckily Peggy hasn’t noticed yet.

“If I win this race,” Peggy begins, letting loose a long sigh. “You’ll need to say yes to the question I’ll ask you.”

Angie pauses. “It’s not a bad question, is it?”

“I certainly hope not.”

“What do I get when I win?”

She hovers over the start button, eyeing Peggy speculatively. Peggy’s been doing an impressive job of losing this entire evening, so she’s not even remotely worried… although, Pegs seems awfully serious. Angie brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face and narrows her eyes.

“You get to choose the next two dates, and I’ll pay.”

“Deal.” It’s a no brainer to agree immediately, and Angie hits the start button with a little more force than necessary. It’s Rainbow Road, the first and hopefully last time they’ll run it tonight, which means that Peggy’s terrible drifting skills should put this one in the bag.

The first lap goes by faster than Angie thought - they’re neck and neck the entire time, the two of them constantly trading the lead. Angie’d started out grinning from her position of comfort and relaxation, but as Peggy gave her a surprisingly impressive run for her money, the smile started to slip off her face.

When Peggy doesn’t even bother lobbing a red shell at her, but instead swerves into Angie’s cart, it’s obvious that the stakes are higher than Angie originally anticipated.

But no, she’s not worried. Not at all, even when a lightning bolt shrinks both of them down and Luigi, the only NPC that’s kept pace with them, rolls over them both.

Peggy annihilates Luigi with frightening intensity, and Angie’s so busy gaping at her that she runs right off the edge of the road. 

Apparently, she's been played. 

It puts her back in fifth, but she’s right on Luigi’s heels at the end of the second lap. Angie drifts and swerves and stays right on Peggy’s heels through the entire lap until her green shell sends Peggy spinning. “Take that, Yoshi!”

Peggy actually catches up to her on the booster, and Angie grits her teeth. To her surprise, the Yoshi on screen drops back and gives Angie the lead.

“What was the question ya wanted to ask anyway?” Angie asks absentmindedly as she approaches the finish line.

“What are your thoughts on marriage?” Peggy asks casually and Angie whips her head around.

“What the _fuck_?” she says as a blue shell comes out of freaking _nowhere_ and detonates on her face. “Did you just drop back so you wouldn’t get blue shelled in order to ask my thoughts on marriage?”

“Well, I was actually hoping to propose in a more orderly manner, but-”

There’s a long, quiet moment when Angie’s brain completely shuts down and there’s a dull roar in her ears and everything kinda spins for a moment before it ends up back in its rightful place.

“What do they _feed_ you crazy English people?” Angie demands, and Peggy opens her mouth then closes it. “You can’t just blue shell me and ask me to marry you!”

“Technically, it was Bowser that had the blue shell, I simply dodged.”

“You… you…” For once in her life, Angie is completely and utterly failed by the English language. Her mouth flaps open and closed like an asphyxiating goldfish a good five or so times. “That’s a technicality!”

“I had a nice dinner planned out, but you stayed in to play games and I didn’t plan on waiting another day, so…” Peggy trails off. “I suppose that’s a no, then?”

She stares at Pegs, who manages to look both hopeful and sad at the same time. Angie hesitates, just a moment, and then Peggy shifts like she plans to stand. She simply can’t allow that, so before Angie properly thinks things through, she throws herself at the other side of the couch. Unfortunately, her foot tangles in a blanket and she falls forward, knocking both herself and Peggy to the ground.

They hit the ground and Angie hears a loud huff as she lands on top of the other women. The brunette gives a pained laugh, and then Angie’s kissing her.

“You are the worst,” Peggy mumbles when Angie practically bites her tongue. Angie starts laughing, and once she starts she can’t stop. After a few moments, Peggy gently pushes her off to the side so she can sit up. “I don’t suppose that’s a yes, is it?”

Angie takes a moment and tries to figure out why Peggy’s talking rather than kissing her. “You talk too much, English,” she grumbles. “Of course it’s a yes… but only if you share those MarioKart skills you’ve been hiding.”

Peggy, the little shit, finally laughs and kisses her again. "You wish," she murmurs. "You'll need to make me, of course."

 _That,_ Angie decides, can be arranged.  

**Author's Note:**

> As an afterword, Peggy never shares the secret behind her Mario Kart skills, even when Angie threatens to make her sleep on the couch and a rather fierce competition arises between the two of them.
> 
> It actually doesn’t matter in the end, because Angie still marries her anyways. 
> 
> On a side note, considering that this and the 10k fic where Howard turns Peggy into a cat for a brief amount of time are my only completed Cartinelli fics... yeah, you guys should definitely drop prompts to me on Tumblr. I don't want to appear completely crazy.


End file.
